Save Me
by lei b
Summary: [SM/GW crossover] Serena hates her life. But at school she meets five new guys, and becomes their friend. Will they be able to stop Serena from doing something she will most likely regret?


It's me again! I'm back with another fanfic!  
  
This is my first Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing fanfic! I hope I actually did a good job on it...  
  
Anywayz, I hope you like!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
~~ Chapter One - New Students ~~  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Serena's sleep was interrupted by the sound of her alarm. She reached over and pounded until it stopped. She slowly got up and out of her bed. Looking over at her clock, she saw the time: 7:30 am.  
  
She made her way to her bathroom to shower.  
  
When she was done, she got dressed, got her backpack, and left her room.  
  
She heard voices. Her parents were arguing again. They were at the table, so Serena just passed right by to the front door. Her parents didn't even notice her as they kept arguing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena ran to her class. She made it just as the bell rang. Making her way to her seat, students greeted her.  
  
"Serena?" a guy asked. She turned to look at him. "So, did you think about it?"  
  
At first she didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered and answered, "Sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Oh, alright then." He sounded disappointed. She sat down and looked at the guy from before. He wanted to go out with her. She felt bad for saying no but the truth was that she didn't really want a boyfriend. She had seen how her parents treated each other.  
  
Her thoughts were interuppeted when she heard a girl next to her say something. "Who are they?"  
  
"Dunno, but they sure are hot!" another girl answered.  
  
They were referring to a group of guys that had just entered the class with the teacher. They were wearing the school uniform, so they had to be new students. Serena turned to look at them. There were five.  
  
"Alright class, settle down. We have some new students with us today," the teacher Mrs. Foster announced. He turned to the new students, "Would you please introduce yourselfs?"  
  
"Sure. I'm Duo Maxwell. Pleasure to meet you," the first one said.  
  
"My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. Pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
"Chang WuFei."  
  
The last guy didn't answer right away. He caught Serena's attention.  
  
"Heero Yuy," he finally answered.  
  
All the girls in the class seemed to be attracted to all of them. Serena could hear a group of girls nearby talking about the newbies.  
  
"Wow! He is so hot!"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
"Did you see? I think one of them was looking at me?!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Serena directed her attention towards the five guys again. Mrs. Foster was apparently looking for some seats for them. Just then, Serena noticed that the four tables behind her were all empty and so was the one to her right. They appeared to be the only one available.  
  
Just as she thought, she heard Mrs. Foster tell the new students to sit in the back where she was. She saw them walk towards her.  
  
"Hi there!" said the one named Duo. "What are you doing back here by yourself, cutie?"  
  
"Don't call me cutie," Serena imidiately said. "And as for being back here, I like it here." She heard Quatre giggle slightly.  
  
Heero sat next to her, while the rest sat behind her.  
  
"Okay, class! Get out a sheet of paper! I'm going to partner you up!" Mrs. Foster looked around and started putting people together. She paired Duo with Quatre and Trowa with WuFei. "Serena?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"I'll pair you up with Heero." This she didn't like. Serena could easily see that Heero wasn't very social with others. But still, she could probably work something out.  
  
This was going to be very interesting...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Ok! That's it for this chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as possible!  
  
I've been wanting to post this up for quite some time now. But I finally did!! Yay!! #^____^#  
  
Please review and tell me the following:  
  
- Did you like this chapter?  
  
- Do you think it is well written? If not, then please tell me your suggestions.  
  
Do you want me to continue of not.  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading! Domo Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
